Oral sexual activities between consenting adults such as cunnilingus, fellatio, and the like, require one partner to actively utilize their mouth during the activity. Condoms and oral contraceptives/masks are popular types of devices that are used during these activities. However, the primary purpose of these prophylactic type devices are to prevent the spread of infectious sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS, Herpes, and the like. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,731 and 5,176,151 to Harding; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,649 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,016 to Bloodsaw and U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,187 to Hussey.
All of these patents require an absolute shield between the consenting adult partners so that no bodily fluid is exchanged from one partner to the other partner. None of these patents allow the partners to be able to directly contact each other partner's body parts and body fluids between partners already knowing the other partner's health condition. All of these patents cover scenarios when there is a risk of passing a sexually transmitted disease. For example, long married partners would not have a desire for these devices when they wish to use an aid that enhances the oral sexual activity by not restricting contact between the partner's body parts and body fluids. Furthermore, these patents are limited to being formed from materials that while flexible are generally plastic in nature, and would not be edible. Furthermore, many of these devices are pre-formed into exact shapes and dimensions, and will not conform to the different sized mouths and various sized teeth of various users. Furthermore, many of these devices while flexible donot provide a cushioned surface, and can be both uncomfortable and harmful to the soft human tissue that the devices contact. While the Harding '731 and '151 patents mention that flavor enhancers can be released in their devices, the Harding patents require the entire oral prophylactics be formed from material such as silicone, and the like, which are not normally dissolvable, nor edible to the person using these devices during oral sexual activities.